The Unknown Marauder
by helsbels90
Summary: An alternative insight into some events within the Order that occurred when another school mate of Sirius, James and Lupin appears. Set during the Order of the Phoenix, using some of the story lines from the original, with the addition of an OC. In this version Sirius doesn't die! Don't like it, don't read it, but reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A hand shoved him through the hall way as Mad Eye Moody overtook Harry, limping heavily as he passed to lead the way. The door to the unfamiliar house's kitchen was wide open and Harry could hear voices talking animatedly, he could see Remus Lupin and his godfather Sirius Black sat with serious expressions on their faces. There was a pause as they became aware of his presence, Molly Weasley rushed forward and pulled the young man into a hug, before closing the door behind her and ushering him upstairs. Once he had reached the landing, Ron and Hermonie pounced on him, greeting him before he demanded answers to the many questions that were formulating in his head.

"The Order of the what?" Harry repeated in confusion.

"The phoenix. It was created the last time you know who was trying to gain power, and it has been revived now that he's back again. There are a lot of very powerful witches and wizards involved Harry. But we haven't been allowed into any of the meetings we're too young." Hermonie explained patiently

"So you have no idea what's going on then?" Harry demanded.

"We see who comes and goes but that's about it" Ron shrugged.

"Until now my friends" George grinned sneaking up behind them, Fred joined him waving what looked like a human ear around "Come and listen!" They both chimed together. They all gathered around the end of the piece of string attached to the ear, which was dangled outside of the kitchen door. The conversation they could hear was clear, but they had joined mid-sentence and nothing much seemed to be being discussed. They caught Molly announcing to Sirius that Harry was as good as her son and that he was too young to be involved in the Order, as Sirius began to discuss exactly why he thought the opposite, Crookshanks appeared. He batted the ear and pulled at it with his paws until he could reach the ear and then began to chew it. All hopes of listening in were gone.

The youngsters ducked below the banister as they heard the front door bang shut and footsteps along the hall. A tall, blonde woman appeared in muggle clothing. Everyone prayed that she didn't notice the ear in Crookshanks' mouth and the near invisible string still dangling down the stairwell. Ron breathed out as she passed without appearing to observe the eavesdropping device.

"I thought we were busted then for sure!" Ron chuckled turning around, only to gasp audibly; the others turned to and remained silent. The woman they had seen enter was sat on an armchair, legs crossed in a leisurely fashion appraising the group.

"How the devil did you do that?" Fred demanded somewhat in awe of her stealthy appearance.

"I qualified to apperate a long time ago – with practice you learn to do so silently – its handy when you want to sneak up on people, especially when you've realised they were trying to listen into something they shouldn't be, although their efforts were thwarted by a scruffy moggy!" The woman who was a stranger to Harry explained. "Look the things the Order does are dangerous and that is why there's an age limit – I know it must be hard but you have to accept that, the people who love you are trying to protect you. So please no more prying into the meetings, it's not safe" She almost pleaded and everyone looked away guiltily as she stood to leave them. "Nice to see you Harry" She added as she descended the stairs.

"Who exactly was that?" Harry questioned, staring after her.

"That was Edwina – only never call her that, she prefers Eddie! She's an auror, she had only just started the last time you know who was active, but she was one of the most infamous. Eddie rounded up loads of death eaters; but now she's fighting against the Ministry, they won't let her investigate likely death eaters because they won't accept he's back."

"Tell me about it" Harry muttered, following Ron's explanation.

"And well she's really fit" Ron added. Hermonie rolled her eyes as she hit his shoulder with force.

"Eddie's one of the main assets the Order has, she can get information from the Ministry and well quite frankly she's brilliant at what she does" Hermonie paused "But for some reason her and Sirius don't get on, he refuses to speak to her"

"Well there must be a good reason, Sirius wouldn't just ignore her without one" Harry decided that he didn't like Eddie, his main reasoning based on Sirius' dislike.

The members of the Order were sat at the long kitchen table as the meeting came to a close and the children were allowed in so that the meal could commence. Molly and Sirius were still bickering over Harry's exclusion from the meeting, while Lupin sat quietly considering both sides of the argument.

"I want to fight" Harry insisted enthusiastically.

"It's not a good idea" Eddie advised placing cutlery on the table, both Harry and Sirius scowled at her, she stared back at Harry but could not look at Sirius' face. Throughout the meal Harry threw dark looks in Eddie's direction, she pretended not to notice and carried on her friendly conversation with Remus.

"Maybe you should talk to Eddie about becoming an auror Harry if you're still interested" Lupin suggested trying to break the tension.

"If I have any questions I'll ask Kingsley." Harry snapped out.

"You could learn a thing or two from her" Mr Weasley added

"I doubt that" Both men looked surprised at the sharp answer.

"Right who told Harry that Sirius and I don't get on?" Eddie questioned the table, Hermonie looked sheepishly at her plate. "Just because your Godfather and I don't get along very well, doesn't mean that we can't and that you should never cut your nose off to spite your face Harry. " She emphasised, raising her eyebrows, Lupin's expression suggested that he agreed with her reasoning.

Following his hearing two days later Harry returned to Grimmauld Place, he went to the kitchen where Molly had saved him some lunch. When he entered Molly and Eddie were sat at one end of the kitchen table, deep in conversation, the younger, blonde woman was staring despondently at the wooden table. Sirius wandered in behind Harry, squeezing his shoulder, he noticed the women.

"Here again are we? Do you have to look so bloody miserable sat in my kitchen?" Sirius goaded.

"Is that activity reserved solely for you?" Eddie spat out.

"Sirius can I have a word please, in the other room. And Harry dear your lunch is over there on the side, why don't you take it upstairs and tell Ron and Hermonie how it all went." She suggested ushering both men out of the room.

"Is this Sirius' house?" Harry inquired collecting his plate; Eddie looked over at him, nodding a reply. "Then don't you think you should stay away – he obviously doesn't want you here!" Harry was angry at her for no other reason than she unsettled his godfather.

"Harry! That's enough" Sirius admonished striding back into the room, he turned to Eddie "I'm sorry about your job. Do you really think that the Ministry will be watching your house?"

"It was made clear that as I wouldn't sign the new allegiance statement that I would be put on a watch list so it really wouldn't surprise me. Fudge suspects my uncle of god only knows what and he suspects I'm part of it too."

"Well you know you can always stay here" he offered, Eddie gave him an odd smile, as if she was remembering something pleasant from the past.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure that I would be welcome."

"You are a member of the Order and therefore this house is your house as and when you need it" Sirius informed her seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dinner that evening was relaxed. Harry had been cleared of his charges and everyone was relieved, even Eddie seemed to have softened a little, as the news of her unemployment sank in. One thing that was bothering Harry however was his behaviour earlier in the day.

"Eddie, I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. I don't know what came over me" Harry began, she smiled at him, it was an attractive expression.

"Don't worry about it, you're very loyal to Sirius and it does you credit. I would however like it if we could be friends. I can't believe how you've grown up; when I last saw you, you were a tiny baby." The news that Eddie had known him as a child came as a shock, she didn't look old enough and she must have known his parents as well. He was about to ask more, when Severus Snape arrived, the mood changed. Remus greeted him, but Sirius and Eddie eyed him with suspicion. The greasy, dark haired male ignored Sirius and sat in an empty chair.

"Edwina" He drawled a greeting, the woman immediately stiffened at the use of her full name. Sirius looked as though he was struggling to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"Snape" She answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Edwina Dumbledore how long have we known each other? Why the formality?" Snape leered at her across the table. Lupin looked up at the ceiling in exasperation and Molly looked disgusted. Too many revelations were clouding Harry's mind, Eddie must have been at school with his parents and her name suggested that she was somehow related to Dumbledore.

"I believe James once threatened to castrate you for looking at Lily in that manner, continue to do the same to Eddie and I will make good on his threat Snape" Sirius warned, Remus stood and placed a warning hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Why don't we all calm down and have some of Molly's excellent apple pie?" Arthur suggested trying to defuse the situation further. As conversation broke out again along the table, Eddie leant over to Sirius within Harry's hearing.

"I suppose I should thank you for being so gallant" Eddie teased.

"The man has always riled me, and when he wasn't chasing Lily he was eyeing you up. I don't trust him and I never will." Sirius reassured her over the rim of his wine glass.

"So you were at school with Sirius, Lupin and my parents?" Harry couldn't suppress his curiosity any longer.

"I was, although I was in the year below them."  
"And she was the annoying younger tag along!" Sirius joked

"You couldn't have achieved half the mischief without me" She admonished. The three old school fellows spent the rest of the evening recounting their tales merrily to Harry, Ron and Hermione, after everyone else had excused themselves to sleep.

"I've missed this" Lupin sighed leaning back in his chair

"The good old days, even after we finished school we were all very close, still inseparable. Until; well until you know what happened." Sirius went quiet

"Then it all changed" Eddie finished

"Then when I went on the run wanted for the murder of your parents, Eddie was one of the aurors who chased after me. No doubt had she caught me she would have got her promotion a lot sooner." Sirius explained, Harry's anger returned, but Eddie was fuming. Her face instantly turned red, she stood knocking her chair to the floor.

"Finally you admit it – that is the reason you hate me. You think that I came after you to take you in and send you to Azkaban. You fool Sirius! You know the anger you must have felt in prison? Well triple it and then add some more and you'll be some way to knowing how angry I've been, how betrayed I felt when you assumed the worst of me! I thought you knew me; how wrong I was." The last sentence came out as barely a whisper, before Eddie stormed from the room tears threatening to spill from her green eyes. Remus turned slowly to his friend shaking his head, as the younger people present waited for some kind of explanation.

"She's right you're a fool!" Remus said without menace "Did it never occur to you that she wasn't chasing you in her official capacity? That she chose to pursue you because she knew you hadn't done it, Eddie thought that if she could get to you first then she could prove you didn't kill Lily and James. She blamed herself for failing you, doubted her own ability to be an auror." Sirius looked at his hands folded on the table as the revelation was made "Eddie tried to get involved in the investigation and your trial but the Ministry knew her connection to you so they kept her away. She wrote to you every day in Azkaban for months until she found out they weren't allowing you to have the letters. I watched her heart break old friend, when she grieved for you, as well as Lily and James. I thought that it would kill her." As Lupin paused Sirius closed his eyes in remorse, cursing himself for being so stupid. "Eddie didn't give up on you, she almost lost her job twice, once trying to prove your innocence a couple of years after you were sentenced, and then again just after you escaped. She was threatened with Azkaban – can you imagine what would happen to her there; she filled a vast majority of the cells."

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he stared at his friend as if seeing him properly for the first time. How could he have been so blind? He knew how, he was bitter and angry and it was easier to have someone to focus his blame on other than Wormtail; it was easier to hate Eddie than to continue caring for her while she probably continued with her life.

"Merlin's beard" Sirius exclaimed "I've been nothing but vile to her since she walked back in here. I gave up on her."  
"But she never gave up on you" Remus pointed out.

"I should speak to her"

"Just be careful, it's been fifteen years."

After leaving the room, Ron, Harry and Hermione turned to Remus for an explanation, he fixed them with an amused look.

"So, Eddie risked everything repeatedly for Sirius and then she's had to put up with him being monstrous to her?" Hermione voiced the unspoken thought.

"Indeed, he was too stubborn to ask about it and she's too stubborn to admit it. It was always the same when they argued. However this time it was far worse, Eddie fells betrayed."

"How could Sirius get it so wrong?" Harry questioned, feeling he was betraying his godfather in some way by accepting he had been so mistaken.

"Sometimes we create an incorrect thought and then refuse to consider or accept that it might not be so. The dementors can't have helped, but in some respects I think Sirius found it easier to push her away even when he returned to the world."

"How long were they together?" Harry and Ron stared incredulously at Hermione, gawping as if she had made an obvious mistake.

"They stared going out the summer we left school, then Eddie went back for her final year, but they spent almost every moment of her holidays together. But I think they had been in love for a long time before that." Remus admitted, Harry's attention snapped to his old teacher's face.

"They were..."  
"Oh yes. They were engaged. But I have probably said too much and I think we should all be getting some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's note: Thank you so much to the people who have followed, marked as favourite and reviewed this story, it is much appreciated. Sirius was one of my favourite characters and I wanted him to have the opportunity to find someone like James and Remus – even if it was cut short. Helsbels

As Sirius strode from the room, face set with determination, he almost knocked Eddie over. She had stopped just outside the kitchen door and although she was facing away from Sirius he knew she was crying, her shoulders were heaving up and down and she had both hands clasped to her mouth. Cursing himself once more he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, before placing his hands on the tops of her arms.

"Eddie, I cannot apologise enough. If I could take it all back then believe me I would in an instant" He couldn't find the words to explain, Eddie turned to face him, tears moistening her cheeks and her large eyes rimmed red, his heart broke a little bit more, a feat he had thought impossible. "We can't talk here, let's use the old study" He insisted, hustling her towards the empty room that would give them some privacy. "It's not as simple as you think, but it still doesn't make it any less my fault or me any less of an idiot." Eddie took a deep breath

"Why don't you try and explain it to me then?" She said with a watery attempt at a smile.

"I admit that I assumed that you had chased after me to capture me; but there was a part of my mind that told me that it just couldn't be so. I desperately wanted to believe that you hadn't turned against me that you didn't think I had been responsible for what happened to Lily, James and Harry, that you didn't think I was capable of murdering those innocent people and Wormtail. I confess if he was here now I'd happily murder the wretched rodent" Sirius' clenched his fists at the thought of the man he had once called a friend. "Anyway" He calmed himself and forced himself to continue "That was the rational part of my brain, and then I became irrational. When I was in Azkaban I found it easy to think that you had abandoned me not the other way around..."  
"But you didn't abandon me – you were sent to prison for crimes you didn't commit!" Eddie began to protest, but he held up a hand to cut her off.

"Let me finish. I had abandoned you, and I assumed that over thirteen years you would have moved on, found someone else and with them happiness. In some respects I wanted you to, you deserved to be happy, but in other selfish ways I hated you for it. I hated the idea that there could be someone else in your life. You see although you weren't at fault, I wanted to blame you because it was easier than accepting the truth and that things had changed, I had to be angry with you because I had no other way of dealing with it." He sat back a little in the armchair opposite Eddie, but their knees were still practically touching.

"What about when you escaped?" she frowned, trying to understand.

"Well my main focus then was protecting Harry from Wormtail, and then staying alive; once I came back here I saw Remus much more often and I never dared ask outright about you. He did drop things out though, and I gathered that you hadn't moved on. When you walked back through that door and I saw you for the first time, I had the vain hope that it could all go back to how it was. Just for a second. Then reality kicked in and I realised that it couldn't happen. The reason I have behaved so disgustingly towards you recently is that I can't offer you anything!" He admitted the truth, feeling pain, shame and relief all at the same time "I'm stuck in this house – a prison in itself – and you are free to come and go, to live your life, to be a part of the world."

"You're still as stubborn as a troll, you know that? Did you ever think to just talk to me? To ask me what happened the day you were arrested, to ask me why I came after you. I suppose that would have been too simple. The day I came here, I convinced myself that you would be a different person, that nothing could be the same so I wouldn't get my hopes up. And then I saw you, leaning against the doorframe and it was like nothing had changed, I mean obviously you looked older, we both do, and you're a bit scruffier than you used to be; but you were still the same Sirius. And I thought after fourteen years this is what I had been waiting and fighting for. Then you looked at me and I knew that you had changed after all, I saw the hurt look in your eyes, the anger. You hated me and I didn't know why" A tear slipped out of the corner of Eddie's left eye and ran down her cheek.

"I didn't hate you; I just felt I had to keep you at arm's length. It was the only way I knew how."

"I wish you could have explained that to me months ago!" She half laughed wiping her face with her hands. "Do you think we can be friends again?"

"I think that would be a very good idea. I think you should also try to get some rest, you look exhausted" Sirius offered her his hand to assist her standing, she took it. Without thinking about any more complications, Sirius pulled her into a hug. Eddie leant gratefully into his embrace; he still felt and smelt the same as he always had. The hug was as tight and as comforting as she remembered it from almost a decade and a half ago. As they broke apart Sirius looked into her eyes, leaning forward slightly; Eddie stepped back almost colliding with a threadbare sofa.

"I ummm, well I think we should try getting used to being friends again Sirius, one thing at a time." Eddie explained, he nodded smiling as she left him stood alone in the dark room. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt physically lighter. Raising a hand to brush through his hair, he decided that Eddie was right, he was scruffy – it was time to take care of himself a bit more, now that he had a good reason to.

The next morning Sirius was making his way down to breakfast, when he passed one of the guest rooms. He stopped staring at Eddie who was still fast asleep, her face held no traces of worry or stress, unlike they had since she stepped back into the middle of the Order's chaos. He chuckled silently, she looked tiny in the large four poster bed, blonde hair spread out across the pillow. Then he frowned wondering why Eddie would have left the door wide open when so many people were coming and going. He spotted his answer, Kreacher. The house elf had just clambered onto the bed and made his way over to its occupant, for once not muttering to himself. With a smirk on his face Kreacher reached to remove one of Eddie's studded earrings from her ear.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled in fury. The house elf physically jumped into the air at the noise; Eddie shot up to a sitting position, her wand pointed straight between the creature's eyes. She let out a deep breath when she realised there was no immediate danger "Get out now. And you keep your thieving hands to yourself do you understand me"

"Yes sir, Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black" The elf answered, adding in a mutter "Even if you do fill it with mudbloods and half breeds" Sirius shook his head and the retreating offender.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but he was trying to steal your jewellery. Still sleeping with your wand under your pillow I see" He added with a grin, before bounding off in search of food.

As he entered the kitchen Molly did a double take, had Sirius actually brushed his hair? She stared for a moment, deciding that not only had he combed his hair, he'd trimmed it; that and his beard. He was dressed in one of his better shirts and waistcoats, he looked like the old Sirius, the dashingly handsome and brave wizard, she had known the first time the Order of the Phoenix had been assembled.

"Good morning Molly, how are you this morning?"

"I, well I'm well thank you" She answered barely able to form the words, whatever had happened to have transformed him over night into the man he had once been she was grateful for. Moments later her children and Harry piled into the room, also noticing Sirius' alteration. "Right, after breakfast you lot are on cleaning duties. I want the rooms on the ground floor completely gutted and cleaned out. There some bags and thick gloves over there, I think you'll be needing them. Ahhhh no moaning you wanted to help the Order and this is the way you can do it!" Mrs Weasley ordered.

"Do we really need gloves that thick mum?" Ron whined through a mouthful of toast.

"Knowing what objects Mrs Black used to favour collecting, I'd wager that you do Ron!" Eddie winked as she joined them grinning. Sirius offered her a heart warming smile as she sat opposite him. "I'll give you a hand if you like, just in case you find anything that needs taking caring of."

"I think I've managed to remove the most dangerous or offensive items" Sirius assured the assembled group

"What about the 'Muggles must die' banner is that still knocking around?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen it, so it could be tucked away somewhere. She only got it out when you visited."

"I only came here once" Eddie pointed out "When she insisted on meeting your friends – I was only fourteen."

"Hmmm and I remember being fifteen and mortified. The others didn't know what to do, especially when you insisted on holding a polite conversation with her. I thought she was going to expire on the spot when you asked what she thought of the new courses the Ministry were offering in Muggle studies." Sirius acknowledged. "She kept the banner in case you ever returned I am sure."

"What was it she kept calling me under her breath?"

"Sludge-breed, I think" He frowned.

"I hate to speak ill of the dead, but Sirius your mother, was a monster, an utter tyrant" Molly admitted, pouring herself some orange juice.

"Hate to speak ill of the dead" George began,

"But do it anyway" Fred finished as they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Why don't you apply to teach Defence against the Dark Arts?" Ron suggested throwing a snuff box that had a suspicious odour about it into one of the bin bags grimacing.

"Because that job is jinxed, I'd only be there for a year." Eddie laughed "Plus I wouldn't be allowed to take the position, with the Ministry working to deny that anything is wrong, they don't think that you need to be taught any serious defence spells. So putting an ex-auror in the role would not be to their liking"

"But your name's Dumbledore, surely he could pull some strings – he's the headmaster." Harry pointed out

"Subtle way of finding out – yes he is my great, great, great uncle; and he is headmaster but the Ministry of Magic are trying to get more and more involved in Hogwarts. They don't trust Uncle Albus because he believes Voldemort is back and is supporting you. Fudge has got it into his head that he is trying to take over and get rid of the Minister – and a perfect way would be to influence the young minds he has access to. So they now have some level of sway where the school is concerned. But don't worry, Dumbledore is still Headmaster." Eddie explained and assured them

"You would make a pretty cool professor though!" Sirius announced, fighting with a small statue of a troll that was waging war on his hand with its miniature club.

"No Remus made a good professor, I'd insist on military style defence training, in light of the threats we could be facing in the future" Eddie insisted seriously.

"Eddie can I ask you something?" Hermione began, Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Sirius assuming she was going to ask something academic. The older woman inclined her head indicating that she should continue. "Are you muggle born – if Mrs Black insulted you like that you must have had muggle relations, even though your name is Dumbledore."

"Yes I am, although the Dumbledore's are a famous and ancient magical family they also carry a peculiar trait. Every few generations they produce a squib, someone who is born to magical parents but is themselves not empowered with magic. That is what my father is and he married a muggle, naturally they are both fully aware of the wizarding world and to some extent are involved in it. We should technically be a pure blood family, but we are not. I'm sure you've faced the discrimination that exists to muggle borns, I had it too, although when your uncle is the headmaster people have to be a little more careful!" Eddie acknowledged. "Having muggle relatives does not mean that you cannot be brilliant in the wizarding world, it just means you may face some resistance from others."

"Like Malfoy!" Ron snarled

"What Lucius' son?" Eddie questioned, looking at Sirius, Hermione nodded, "They are the family from hell, they pride themselves on being pure blood, their principles are mixed up. But they have enough shameful secrets and dark sheep to fill a field. Ignore anything he says, their time will be short lived, people like that have a sell by date!" Eddie emphasised, squeezing Hermione's arm. She knew how it felt to be on the receiving end, but at least she had some protection in her family name. "Sirius for goodness sake stop playing with that troll – come here!" She exclaimed noticing that he still hadn't managed to extract the statue from his hand, with a wave of her wand the troll stilled and dropped to the floor, she scooped him up and threw him with the rest of the trinkets to be disposed of.

After another two hours of sorting and cleaning the group had almost finished reclaiming the ground floor rooms they had been tasked with. Just before they finished for the day Sirius yelled for joy and waved something he had found in a dresser in the air triumphantly. Everyone turned to look and him and Eddie laughed

"Is that..."

"Oh yes Miss Dumbledore this is the banner!" Sirius beamed, his eyes filled with childlike mischief.

"Well make your mother proud and wave it around. Hermione shield your eyes!" Eddie giggled, Sirius put his wand to the end of the material and set it on fire before waving it above his head like a flag, until the flames got close to his hand and he threw it into the fireplace. They cheered when the last embers burnt out. "You know you are such a disappointment as a son"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" Sirius laughed from his stomach, grabbing Eddie around the waist and twirling her round the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched on smiling, with some disbelief at the lightened, happy version of Sirius Black, supposed mass murderer.

"I can't believe that it's time for you to go back to school already!" Sirius stated with sadness in his eyes.

"Another year, but I'll be back here for the holidays and I'll write." Harry assured his godfather.

"I know you will, and I want to hear all of your news. I wish I could be back at Hogwarts again. Now listen there are members of the Order at Hogwarts and they will be watching over you just in case, if you ever need anything you go to them." He paused letting it sink in "Oh and Eddie sends her best wishes to all of you, but she couldn't be here to see you off!"

Before leaving Harry turned back to Sirius one last time, he smiled and leant forward to whisper in his ear

"Ask Eddie out!"

"I think I'm a bit old to be asking young ladies out on a date, especially given that we were supposed to be getting married at one point. Besides where would I take her, to the third floor?" Sirius grinned at his godson's advice.

"You know what I mean, plus you're not that old and she's only a year younger than you. She makes you happy and you still love her!" Harry winked before turning away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Great Hall was buzzing with conversation and atmosphere as the students gathered for the start of the academic year. As always the tables were overflowing with food and friendships were being renewed; no one bothered with the staff table as the younger generations laughed and ate. Moments before Dumbledore stood to make his annual welcome speech the doors opened and Eddie strode in, wearing a teachers robe over her muggle clothing. She marched straight backed towards the front of the hall, she turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione as she passed the Gryffindor table, catching their eyes she instantly turned away as if they had never met; a silent indication they should behave in the same manner. Excitedly Ron leant into Harry

"Does this mean that she will be teaching us how to defend ourselves after all – brilliant" He grinned, Harry joined him but Hermione looked sceptical.

"I would like to introduce two new members of staff to the school this year – firstly our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher..."  
"Lessons are going to be so cool!" Ron whispered.

"Professor Dolores Umbridge" Dumbledore continued, Ron and Harry's smile faded.

"And our new muggle studies teacher who will be known in true muggle fashion not as professor, but as Miss – it will also avoid confusion – Miss Edwina Dumbledore" The older wizard motioned towards the staff members. A cough sounded as the applause finished and Umbridge insisted on delivering a speech on behaviour and expectations. As Hermione later pointed out it meant that the Ministry was intent on interfering in Hogwarts and that it could not be a good thing.

After some convincing Harry had agreed to the formation on the Defence Association, he was still not sure that he was the best person for the job. As they trekked back from Hogsmeade a thought struck him.

"Why don't we ask Eddie to help?"

"Yeah – I'm sure she knows a few tricks even Harry doesn't!" Ron agreed, it was obvious the young man had a crush on the woman. Hermione sighed in a tell tale sign that she was about to point out something blindingly obvious to anyone with a brain.

"Have you not noticed that Eddie is very rarely around when she isn't teaching?" She paused there was no response "Of course not. When she isn't teaching, she's doing work for the Order, she's still one of their biggest assets. Plus she has to be very careful, with Umbridge conducting all these inspections and investigation. Rumour has it she's got it in for Eddie and Trelawney, so she has to be extra careful. If she got caught helping us then she'd be straight out of here too."

"Fair point, maybe not then" Ron shrugged "How do you know all of this Hermione?"

"I have eyes for a start. And then I bumped into her outside the library the other day and she suggested I have tea with her."

"And you didn't think to invite us so we could get some proper news about the Order as well?" Ron sounded hurt.

"Well no, because it was more of a girly chat than an update." She explained. Ron walked behind her and mouthed 'girly chat' to Harry looking bemused, Harry shrugged in reply.

Following Harry's dream the Order had been alerted to Arthur Weasley's predicament shortly before Christmas. He had been found and retrieved, before anyone else could find him and began to ask questions. Kingsley and Remus had been the ones who found him deep within the Department of Mysteries; they had also found another injured body.

Sirius had been pacing the kitchen waiting for news of his friend Arthur, when Remus burst through the door carrying Eddie's unconscious form. Stopping dead, Sirius went pale then darted forward to take her from his friend and rush her to the comfort of her bed.

"She's lost a lot of blood Sirius but we can't risk sending her to St Mungo's as well as Arthur, questions would be asked. We can't afford that!" Remus emphasised.

"Send to Hogwarts for her uncle – he'll know what to do" Sirius shouted as he mounted the stairs in a hurry.

Albus sent Madame Pomfrey on loan to the Order's headquarters, she did her best for Eddie's comfort and announced with relief that her injuries whilst serious were not life threatening. Eddie was unconscious for two days, Sirius stayed next to her practically the whole time, waiting for her to wake up – deciding it was time to take his godson's advice.

"Finally she wakes" Sirius said quietly as Eddie's eyes opened and she scanned the room suspiciously. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed smiling broadly at her.

"Is Arthur..." she began

"Arthur is fine, Harry had some kind of premonition and Minerva sent word straight to us. We had no idea you had been injured to, other than the fact you hadn't reported in. He's still in hospital but he should be out for Christmas." He assured her. "We couldn't risk the questions if you were taken there too, so Madame Pomfrey came here and you're on the mend"

"Good. When I found him the wretched snake had disappeared but two of them took me by surprise, I was so worried about Arthur, I let my guard down." She paused a hand flying to her side, wincing "Oh that felt odd!" Eddie took a few deep breaths as the sensation passed.

"That will be your ribs healing – knitting bones take time. Look I've been sat here over the past couple of days thinking and worrying."

"About?" she demanded

"About you. You know before Harry left for school he gave me some advice – he told me to ask you out; and I think it's high time I listened to that wise young wizard!" Sirius looked unsure

"Definitely his father's son and I think you should too!" Eddie grinned, lifting herself into a sitting position so that she was face to face with the man she had once been engaged to. They both leant forward until their lips met softly, Eddie pulled away smiling "I've been waiting fifteen years for that!"

Harry arrived two days after the Weasley children had been sent to Grimmuald Place following the attack on Arthur, term had ended and Hermione was due to join them all on Boxing Day. He instantly sought Sirius out in what had been a drawing room, but that was now a sort of den for his godfather to escape to.

"How's Eddie?" Harry questioned after hugging the man in greeting.

"Mending. She lost a lot of blood, broke a few bones and lost the little toe on her left foot – but she will be fine soon." Sirius nodded, there was something different about him Harry noticed, was it contentment? "And now I have you back here too – what more could I ask for?"

"Dinner!" Molly's voice echoed through the house. They piled into the warm kitchen for the meal, Eddie joined them hobbling in on a crutch, she beamed when she saw Harry sat at the table.

"Harry – how are you? You gave us all quite a fright with that vision, but we are so glad you had it!"

"Indeed we are!" Sirius agreed, standing to pull a chair out for him, when he sat he rested his arm on the back on Eddie's chair and she leant slightly towards him. Harry looked to Ron who smiled and nodded to confirm his friend's suspicions.

Arthur was allowed home on Christmas morning and the family and members of the Order who were present wasted no time in celebrating together, rejoicing in his return and safety. He was still a bit fragile as was Eddie and both were watched intently for signs of pain or fatigue; while everyone insisted they rest and recover.

Two days after Christmas Sirius managed to pry Harry away to his hideaway on his own. He looked nervous and Harry was concerned.

"What do you think of Eddie?"

"I like her she's great. Sirius what is this about?" Harry questioned sitting down.

"I was wondering how you'd feel about me asking her to marry me – again?"

"I think you should probably be asking her how she feels about rather than me" Harry pointed out with a slight grin. Sirius knelt in front of him, smiling,

"And I hope to, but I needed to know if you were ok with it Harry, you are my godson and it's important to me what you think. I was wondering how you'd feel about coming to live here with me – well us if Eddie accepts – when this is all over. So you see it's very important how you feel about it." Harry was speechless, someone wanted him, they weren't tolerating him, they weren't responsible for him – they wanted him.

"Eddie makes you happy – I can see that, and I do like her so I think you should ask, even if you have only been going out again for a couple of weeks!"

New Year's Eve came around quickly and the house was full of celebration, most members of the Order were present to toast in the New Year together, there was joy in the household for the first time in decades. Everyone prepared to listen to the clock strike midnight together, with a glass of champagne and a smile. Once the cheering had died down, silence fell around the room and some of the party gasped. Eddie looked round wondering why, she turned to Sirius who was stood next to her, only he wasn't there. Instead he was kneeling on one knee beside her looking up at her expectantly. It was her turn to gasp.

"I know that I didn't even do this the last time I asked, but then I was young and foolish. I know that I can't actually marry you; but I need you to know that I want to more than anything else in the world, and if I can clear my name then it will be the first thing we do. So will you Edwina Arianna Dumbledore, make this miserable, scruffy, old sod the happiest ex-convict in the world and agree to marry him?" It wasn't necessarily a romantic speech but it was heartfelt.

"Do you know what I will!" Eddie yelped with excitement as Sirius leapt up, lifted her off her feet and spun her round in the air. Harry grinned and Ron wolf-whistled the couple, while Hermione and Molly quietly wiped a tear from their eyes.


End file.
